Everybody loves Serra
by xianfeng
Summary: Italiacs in Serra's POV, not serious at all. Passing mentions of Yaoi, Yuri couples if you want. Rated because very very mild naughty words and sexual refrences and because of Yaoi, some people find it yucky and offensive. CHAPTER 3 IS UP NOW!
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own anything also this story isn't at all serious, it's just me putting down words, I can do much better. Keep in mind this is all in Serra's POV so some characters may be OoC because this is how Serra sees things. Also try and ignore things I put in brackets, it's just me being random and odd...

* * *

_It's hard having everybody desperaly in love with you, and this is my story and how I deal with it. Now you may be wondering who on earth could everybody be so in love with, and if you are wondering that you are an idiot for not realising how fabulous I am and for not reading the title._

_It's me Serra duh._

_ Each chapter will deal with one of the men hoplessly in love with me, first will be the men I have supports with (OMG BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!) endings or not and then you the readers (if there are any) will tell me who should fall in love with me next.  
_


	2. Matthew

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, it's all Intelligent Systems and Nintendo's

Interactivity: Tell me who you want to see fall in love with Serra

Warnings: Not serious, or necessarily funny, just me typing down words being odd.

* * *

"Oh Crap it's her" Matthew muttered to himself as he saw the pink haired cleric walk towards him.

"Oh Hello Matthew, don't I look fabulous today, I mean the weather is defiantly complimenting my hair" Serra said basking in the sun.

"How about I dunk your head in the toilet, will that weather compliment your hair?" Matthew said, knowing she wouldn't listen to anything he said

"Matthew!" Serra slapped him across the face, maybe she was starting to listen to him finally.

"I will not let you hop in the bath with me and wash my hair!" Nope, she was completly oblivious.

"Hey Serra Goobledy Goobeldy Gooo" Matthew tested to see if the cleric was listening

"I love me too Matthew thank you so much" Serra grabbed the theif and hugged him tightly

"Please Goddess kill me, why on earth did the RNG have to bless me this time? Why couldn't I have been like Astol and have horrible dodging" (HE CAN'T BREAK 4TH WALL!1!!!!!)

"Yes let's pray to the RNG goddess and thank her for making me get fantastic dodging and magic so I can survive and thank the tactition for giving me the angelic robe in Lyn's quest to garuntee my survival" Serra saing obliviously breaking the 4th wall.

_He so digs me, I wonder how I can break it to him gently and tell him that I love my Erky-Poo, this will be hard it will crush him. Oh well, I know what will help him get over me!_

"Matthew, I have some horrible news" Serra said to the theif

"You're dieing!" Matthew said excitedly

"Of course not, I keep an elixer on me at all times" Serra replied

"I'm dieing?" Matthew asked just as enthusiasic

"No, I'm in love with someone else"

"Yes! There is a Goddess and she loves me!" Matthew jumped for joy, he was starting to cry from happiness

"I know you love me Matt, no need to cry. I know what will help you get over me" Serra assured the weeping theif.

"Oh Guy" Serra called the Myrimdon over

"Y-Yes" Guy stuttered

"Matthew here is heartbroken, I need you to make him feel less sad" Serra said gently

"Let's go" Matthew said enthusistically taking the Myrimdon by the hand and skipping away.

_Now I just have to tell Lord Hector and Oswin that I don't love them, they'll be crushed._

* * *

So that was my first real chapter and like I said, it's not my best stuff just typing, garbage really but should I continue being random with this story or stop now to save everybody's sanity. 


	3. Oswin

"Why did Lord Uther have to send me on this quest with that girl" Oswin complained to himself as he saw everybody's favourite pink haired cleric walk up to him.

"Oswin I have some bad news" Serra said with a smile on her face

"Bad for you or me?" Oswin asked

"You of course, nothing bad could happen to someone as fabulous as me unless of course I get RNG screwed" (4th wall breaking again!)

"What is it?" Oswin asked

"I'm afraid I don't love you, I mean your great and all and have a huge lance, but it's kinda gross that you would want me anyway. I'm like 16 and your like in your like 30s so it kinda makes you a pedo anyway, so it's like good news for you, now you aren't a creepy old man" Serra delivered the bad news to Oswin.

"We don't even get a special ending if we have an "A" support so it's not like I care about you anyway" (MORE 4TH WALL BREAKING!)

"I know you're sad now but soon you will be happy again" Serra ignored what he said completely.

"I'll find you a new friend, how about Wallace?" She suggested

"Who re-recruits Wallace, you should always have your lords at a high enough level so that you can get Geitz, he's much better anyway" Oswin said breaking the 4th wall again.

"Then how about Renaud?" Serra Suggested

"Emo"

"Now wait, I have a fantastic idea! I'll find you a new lady friend!" Serra exclaimed

"Oh great" Oswin whined

"Vaida, come over here, this is your new friend man, and Oswin this your friend woman" (cookies to anyone who gets that reference) Serra pushed the two together and skipped off

"I know Ossy will be sad but well, I love my Erky Poo so I have to let him down, Vaida will be good for him! Now to let down Lord Hector," Serra said skipping off.

So there is chapter 2, next will be Hector then I'll take your suggestions!


	4. Hector

"Oh dear god it's her, why on earth did my brother assign her to join me on my quest. Did he want me to give up!" Hector whined as he saw the pink haired cleric walking towards him.

"Lord Hector, I have some terrible news for you" Serra said to the strong blue-headed lord

"What is it Serra, is someone hurt like you?" Hector asked excitedly.

"No, I don't love you, I know your crushed but I love someone else" Serra said giving Hector her "bad" news

"This is better than if you were hurt, this is fantastic, maybe this is what that heaven seal did!" (A/N This means the story takes place in Hector mode so feel free to suggest Farina or Karla) Hector jumped up happily in the air.

"I know you're crushed, you seem to be taking it worse than Matthew and Oswin did" Serra said sympathetically.

Hector was over the moon, he was laughing and jumping around.

"I know what will help you get over me, Lady Lyn!" Serra called over Lyndis who walked over.

"Yes Serra" Lyn said innocently when Hector grabbed her from behind and planted a huge kiss on her lips

"Serra doesn't love me!" Hector said excitedly

Serra took this as her chance to leave

"Poor man, he kisses a woman and then tells her his woes, Lyn is in for a bumpy ride with that man, he's more indecisive than my next lover who I have to disappoint." Serra mumbled to herself as she walked away.

"I hope my next lover can handle the news better than these ones, they aren't usually very strong with these sorts of situations though" Serra said sadly.

* * *

Not much 4th wall breaking here, probably not as good as the previous chapters but oh well, it's fine.

I was supposed to upload it yesterday but Fanfiction was "busy" so I've uploaded it now and as for the next chapter it's either about Lucius or Priscilla, you decide.


End file.
